Vamp love
by Darkest Petal
Summary: Harry is abused by his family, even though he told everyone they don't believe him. He is forced to act like the hero that everyone wants to destroy the Evil Dark Lord. Harry just wants to be a normal teenage boy, or as normal a teenage wizard can get.
1. Chapter 1

**Vamp Love**

**Summary-**

Harry is abused by his family, even though he told everyone they don't believe him. He is forced to act like the hero that everyone wants to destroy the Evil Dark Lord. Harry just wants to be a normal teenage boy, or as normal a teenage wizard can get. He runs away one night after his uncle rapes him. He finds someone that can help him, but he has to decide if he wants to take the big leap from human to vampire. Evil Harry, Vampires, Mates,abuse, sexual content, Rated M.

* * *

**Chapter one-**

Harry was washing the dishes that were used during breakfast that he wasn't allowed to eat, oh but he was allowed to cook it and smell it, oh and don't forget see it, he just wasn't allowed to eat the food that he slaved all morning over. Harry sighed he put the soapy plate in the sink that wasn't filled with soapy water, he picked up a dirty pan and proceeded to wash the pan thinking about yesterday, the day he came back to this hell hole.

**Flash back-**

Harry was packing his trunk as slowly as he could not wanting to leave Hogwarts. The door to the dorm room opened, "Harry, are you still in here?" the deep voice of Ron rang through the room.

"Yea." Harry said.

"Are you still packing?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"What's taking you so long mate?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to go to that home." Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"They abuse me, and my uncle rapes me every chance he gets." Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione said with a sigh, "You and I both know that Dumbledore wouldn't make you go back there if that was the truth."

"You think I'm lying?" Harry asked.

"Well, she is right mate." Ron said.

"You honestly think I'm making this up?" Harry asked his eye filling up with tears that threatened to fall any moment.

"Dumbledore promised no harm to us." Hermione said.

"Well, apparently he broke his promise!" Harry said as his tears slowly slid down his cheek, he grabbed his trunk that was finally packed and stormed out of the dorm room and down the stairs into the common room, Ron and Hermione looked at each other then ran after him. By the time they caught up to him he was climbing through the portrait hole.

"Harry wait up!" Hermione said, they were now in the hallway filled with Slytherins who stopped to watch the show.

"Why so you can call me a lair again, you're my friends, you are suppose to believe me!!" Harry yelled as he stopped and turn to look at Ron and Hermione.

"We do believe you." Ron said.

"Do you? Earlier you were saying you didn't believe me because Albus said no harm would come to us. Why the sudden change in heart?" Harry asked, Draco pushed his way into the crowd that was forming, he wanted front row seats to see the golden trio fight. "Which one of us do you believe? That crack pot old fool or me, your supposed friend."Draco looked to Hermione and Ron to see if they would answer the question right.

"Now Harry that not fair, you can't make us choose. Dumbledore is a wise man. . ." Hermione said, Draco shook his head.

'Sorry Granger, wrong answer, you lose.' Draco thought.

"Oh and what am I, a dumb little kid who just wants attention?" Harry asked, Draco laughed at how dumb Granger was.

"That's not what I was going to say. Don't put words in my mouth!" Hermione said.

"That's what it seemed like you were going to say." Harry said.

"Harry, mate, you're angry, don't take your anger out on Herms." Ron said. Harry looked at him with a venomous glare.

"So you would rather me take my anger out on you. That's fine with me." Harry said and Ron flew back and hit the wall, and Harry didn't even pull out his wand.

"Harry that was uncalled for!!" Hermione said running over to Ron who had the wind knock out him and help him sit up.

"I hate to say this, but the mud-blood is right, that was uncalled for." Draco said. Harry looked at Draco he huffed then turn to walk away.

"What ever." Harry said then walked away.

**End of Flash back-**

Oh yes, that memory would be placed in with the 'Best memories ever' and yes he was being sarcastic. Harry finished washing all the dirty dishes, he rinsed them and put them in the drainer. He dried his hands, walked in the the living room and looked around. The room was a mess, trash was every where, on every piece of furniture there was dirty clothes, on the walls there looked like there was -what Harry hoped- mud on the was, and some of the furniture was turned over. "What the hell did they do in here?" Harry asked. Today Dudley had his two friends over then his aunt and uncle took them to the zoo and left him to clean up. Harry started to clean up, he picked up the trash on the floor, when all the trash was picked up -there was three trash bags of trash- he started to pick up the dirty clothes -gagging while this was happening-. After two laundry baskets of dirty clothes Harry set to putting the furniture the way they were supposed to be. Harry went to the kitchen and fill a bucket with soap and water and proceeded to clean the mud of the living room -three hours later- Harry was done, all that was left to do was start up the laundry and take out the trash. Harry had just put some clothes in the washer when the front door opened and slammed shut.

"Boy where are you." Came the voice of Harry's fat-as-a-whale uncle. Harry froze, they were home early, and if he sees that the trash has yet to be taken out he would surly bet the crap out of Harry.

"Oh shit." Harry whispered then walked over to his uncle. "Yes uncle?"

"Why has the trash not been taken out?" His uncle asked pointing to the three big bags of trash sitting right in front the door.

"I haven't gotten around to taken it out." Harry said.

"You had three hours and you weren't able to have time to take the trash out?" his uncle asked.

"I-I was just about to take it out when you. . ." Harry said but his uncles fist hitting him in the head made him stop and hit the floor, that was not expected, okay that was expected but not right then.

"I don't want to hear your excuse." His uncle said as he continued to kick him in the the gut. Harry started to cough up blood, he also believes he heard one of his ribs crack.

"I-I'm sorry uncle." Harry cried as his uncle's kicks started to become harsher. Harry was pulled up by his hair, and then drug up the stairs by his hair. Harry was struggling as hard as he could. They got to Harry's room and Harry was thrown onto the bed on his stomach and was tied down. Harry started to struggle harder now, tears were rolling down his cheeks. his pants were ripped off. He heard a zipper and the rustling of fabric and then felt something hard enter him. Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. "STOP PLEASE STOP!!!" But his uncle didn't stop he continued going deeper and harder. His uncle reached around and grabbed Harry's limp cock and started to pump. After a few minutes of this both Harry and his uncle came.

"Let this be a lesson to you." his uncle said then left the room with out even untying him. Harry was left there on the bed with no pants or underwear on, tied to the bed crying his eyes out. Soon Harry had cried himself to sleep.

'Tomorrow, when they leave, I'm going to run.' was the only thought in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vamp Love**

**Summary-**

Harry is abused by his family, even though he told everyone they don't believe him. He is forced to act like the hero that everyone wants to destroy the Evil Dark Lord. Harry just wants to be a normal teenage boy, or as normal a teenage wizard can get. He runs away one night after his uncle rapes him. He finds someone that can help him, but he has to decide if he wants to take the big leap from human to vampire. Evil Harry, Vampires, Mates, abuse, sexual content, Rated M.

* * *

**Chapter two-**

Harry was laying in a field of flowers, he liked it here and didn't ever want to leave. Because here there was no abusive uncles, no headmasters that broke their promise to protect you, and no friends that don't believe you when you tell them you were rapped and abused by your uncle. 'They all need to be taught a lesson.' A voice in the back of his head said. After hearing that Harry sat up and saw that someone else was in the field with him. The guy had short midnight black hair that was spiked and had dark blue highlights, his eyes were a golden yellow and to Harry they looked like the eyes of a killer. "Who are you?" Harry asked. The guy didn't say anything he just walked closer to Harry.

"Those humans need to be taught a lesson." The guy said when he was right in front of Harry.

"What?" Harry asked scared of what was happening, a slight wind started to blow.

"That whale of an uncle, that crack pot old fool, and those good for nothing so called friends of yours." The guy said then pushed the hair that had blown into Harry's face away.

"What about them." Harry asked.

"They need to be taught a lesson, I can help." The guy said looking even more dangerous.

"How are you going to help?" Harry asked.

"Well first of all you need to wake up and run away." The guy said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"WAKE UP!!" The guy said then pushed Harry down. Harry instantly opened his eyes to see he was back in his room at the Dursely's. 'Run' came a deep voice in the back of his head. 'Grab only your wand, nothing else and run.' Harry did as the voice said. He ran to his uncles room where they kept his wand, he opened his uncles top drawer pushed the clothes away and grabbed his wooden wand then ran down stairs and out the house. He ran down the block, after an hour of running he came to a fork in the road. Which way should he go left to the next town, or right into the forest?

'Right' the voice said. And of course Harry followed the voice and ran right. When Harry couldn't run any more he stopped, he looked around trying to catch his breath. He was in the darkest part of the forest, on the tree limbs was moss. Harry was frightened a little, 'Don't be scared, rest, you will need your energy.' the voice said.

"Okay." Harry answered, not even once questioning the voice. He looked around and then started to pick up sticks from the ground and put them in a pile, he pulled out his wand intended to start a fire.

'What are you doing?' the voice asked.

"Starting a fire, it's going to get cold to night." Harry said "Is that okay?"

'Yeah that's fine, just don't use your wand, unless you want the wizard government to know where you are.' the voice said.

"No, but how else do I start a fire?" Harry asked.

'Use your magic.' The voice said.

"Okay, now you're confusing me, you just told me not to use my magic." Harry said.

'No, I told you not to use your wand, that's how they track people, there is something in the wand that alerts the government. I'll teach you how to do wandless magic, focus your energy in the palm of your hand.' The voice said.

"Okay." Harry said, he held his hand out and closed his eyes and tried to focus his energy into his palm. Soon Harry's palm felt like it was heating up.

'Good, now picture a ball of fire in your palm.' The voice said. Harry looked skeptical but closed his eyes and did so anyway. 'Good job Harry, I didn't expect you to do it on your first try.'

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes were still closed.

'Open your eyes genius.' the voice said. Harry opened his eyes and was shocked to see a softball sized fire ball in his palm. 'Now throw it onto the pile of sticks.' Harry did and he had a camp fire going.

"Thanks for teaching me that trick." Harry said.

'Your welcome.' the voice said, Harry yawned.

"What's your name?" Harry asked sleepily.

'Um, Hades.' The voice said awkwardly. 'Go to sleep. You need to rest, we have a long journey a head of us.'

"Okay." Harry said then fell into a dreamless sleep. Suddenly footsteps could be heard in the forest, Harry's eyes snapped opened to see black boots in front of his face, he looked up to see a man with moonlight pale skin, light purple eyes that looked like they had seen many wars, the man had a black trench coat on. When the man saw that Harry was looking at him he smirked to show a pearly white fang

"All right! Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! Come on. Hup, hup, hup!" The man said grabbing Harry by his arm and pulling him up on to his feet. He put out the fire then proceeded to drag Harry further into the forest. "You're early, I didn't expect you here until tomorrow. If I had known you were going to be early, I would have been here to meet you." The man said confusing the hell out of Harry.

"What? Who are you? Where are you taken me?" Harry asked.

"You wish to take revenge on your uncle do you not?" The man asked.

"Yes." Harry said a little scared.

"You want to give your so-called friends and headmaster a lesson they will never forget yes?" The man asked.

"Yes" Harry said wondering how this man had known all of this.

"Well first thing's first, lay there." The man said pushing Harry onto the ground, the man looked over Harry. "That won't do." The man muttered.

"Um, what won't do?" Harry asked.

"Come here, stand up." The man said pull Harry to his feet again, the man ripped Harry's shirt to make it look like he was attacked, the moved to rip Harry's pants but Harry stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing." Harry asked moving away from the strange man.

"Relax, it's okay." the man said them moved in front of Harry before Harry could even blink, Harry's pants were ripped off of him. "You look good enough to eat, and I'm hungry." The guy said looking at Harry smiling showing his fangs again.

"Wha!" Harry said as the guy pounced on him and bit him on his left shoulder. Harry grabbed the guys back moaning in pain, who knew that having your blood sucked from your body would hurt this much. Harry felt on the verge of death when the guy stopped.

"Before we continue." The guy said and Harry watched his blood drip down the guy's chin, "I have but one question to ask you." Harry couldn't say anything, he didn't have the energy to say anything, the guy could since this, "Do you want to continue living?"

'What do I say?' Harry thought to himself.

'I can't help you with this one Harry, you must answer that question yourself.' Hades said. Harry could tell the guy was getting impatient with him, he had to decide now, gaining all the strength he could he answered the question.

------------------

Ron was eating breakfast with his family when, his owl flew through the window with the 'Daily Prophet' tied to it's leg. Ron reached over and took the paper away from the owl and opened it not really intending to read it until the front story caught his eyes. Ron nearly chocked on his breakfast when he read the headline. "What, what is it, Ronald?" his mom asked.

"You need to hear this." Ron said nearly in tears. "The famous Harry Potter is Dead!" He said reading the Headline, that got everyone's attention, Ron continued, "A muggle camper and his friend, who just so happened to be a witch, were camping when the stumbled upon the body of Young Harry Potter. They called the muggle police as soon as they found the body, the police took the body to their lab to see if they could find the cause of death. They found that the Young Harry Potter had been rapped multiple times and had been abused since an early age, but they do not think that that was the cause of death. They say the cause of death is the big bite mark on his left shoulder, they believe it my have been caused my a wolf. We would like to know why Harry did not telly anyone he was being rapped and abused for a long time."

"Oh dear lord that poor boy." Mrs. Weasely said.

"Oh my god, why didn't we believe him?" Ron asked himself.

"Pardon?" Mr. Weasely asked.

"He told me and Hermione the day we left to come home, but we didn't believe him because Dumbledore told us that he would not allow any harm to us." Ron said as tear flowed down his cheek.

"Wait, whats this?" George asked taking the paper from Ron.

"Harry Potter's Body goes missing." Fred read gaining everyone's attention.

"Late last night after Harry's body was taken to the muggle's morgue Harry's body went missing. No one was anywhere near his body before it vanished, this reporter knew that that bite on Harry's shoulder wasn't a normal bite. Everyone is warned to look out for a walking dead Harry!" George read.

"What could this mean?" Mrs. Weasely asked.

"I don't know." Mr. Weasely said.

--------------------------

Lucias was not happy, not at all. First he was woken up in the middle of the night by an old friend he hadn't seen in five years, now he had to take care of his friends son who was going through a very painful change and was screaming, and to make matter's worse the boy looked just like Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vamp Love**

**Summary-**

Harry is abused by his family, even though he told everyone they don't believe him. He is forced to act like the hero that everyone wants to destroy the Evil Dark Lord. Harry just wants to be a normal teenage boy, or as normal a teenage wizard can get. He runs away one night after his uncle rapes him. He finds someone that can help him, but he has to decide if he wants to take the big leap from human to vampire. Evil Harry, Vampires, Mates, abuse, sexual content, Rated M.

* * *

**Chapter three-**

Lucias was not happy, not at all. First he was woken up in the middle of the night by an old friend he hadn't seen in five years, now he had to take care of his friend's son who was going through a very painful change and was screaming, and to make matter's worse the boy looked just like Harry Potter. "Draco come here." Lucias said.

"Yes father?" Draco asked, Lucias got up from the bed he had been sitting on trying to calm the screaming boy.

"Sit here, try to calm him, I have to go talk to his father." Lucias said.

"Yes father." Draco said then sat on the bed next to the boy who looked like his crush. As soon as he sat down the boy's screams turned into whimpers, and he snuggled up to Draco. Lucias stopped in his tracks, and the boy's father -who was outside because he couldn't stand hearing his son scream in pain- appeared in the door way.

"Well that was an unexpected twist." The boy's father said scaring both Malfoys.

"I have a question for you." Lucias said.

"Ask away." The man said.

"Is that Harry Potter?" Lucias asked.

"It was." the man said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"As soon as my blood hit his vains Harry Potter died, now he is who ever he wants to be." the man said.

"Make the pain stop." Harry whimpered.

"I wish I could." The man said.

"I have a question." Draco said.

"Shoot." The man said.

"Why did he quiet down when I sat next to him?" Draco asked.

"Because it seems that you are his mate." The man said.

"Is that why he is snuggling up to me?" Draco asked.

"Yup, I wonder when they are going to come?" The guy muttered to himself.

"What?" Lucias asked.

"Nothing."

----------------------

Harry was in a dark room withering in pain, suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and the pain stopped. Harry opened his eyes to see he was in a beautiful field that was full of rare flowers. Harry started to panic, was he dead? Was this was heaven looked like? Was he even supposed to go to heaven? He then noticed a beautiful woman with long silver hair and baby blue eyes that shined with wisedome even though she looked to be 24. "My child don't be frightened I am Namula. I am here to teach you how to control your power." The woman help Harry to his feet. "First we must meditate." Namula said, Harry was confused, "It help us center ourselfs, don't worry, after you learn to control your power you won't need to do this any more."

"Oh, okay." Harry said.

"Now Harry, close your eyes a look deep inside yourself." Harry closed his eyes and looked deep inside himself and found a big ball that looked like a giant ball of fire. "What do you see?"

"Fire" Harry said.

"Really, that's entrusting, any way hold out your hand and Imagen a ball in your hand, very good Harry." Namula said as Harry formed a ball in his hand. "Now open your eyes." Harry did as he was told. "You see these targets," Suddenly targets appeared, "Attack them."

---------------------------

Draco was sleeping soundly when Harry jumped a little waking Draco up thinking he was finally awake, but sadly he wasn't. Draco sighed it had been three days since he was brought here, and he still hasn't woken up. Draco -who was under Harry- slowly moved himself out from under Harry, he had to go to the restroom.

---------------------------

Harry had finally mastered his power, he had also learned how to control his speed and temper, he was now learning how to fight with Alaric, so far he was doing really well. All he had to do was beat Alaric and he would be able to wake up. Harry punched Alaric in his gut making him fly into a bolder. "Okay, you win." Alaric said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes but before you go, I must warn you, the one who is holding you right now is your mate, do not be frightened." Alaric said.

"Okay." Harry said, "Now what do I do?"

"Just open your eyes." Alaric said. Harry blinked to see he was laying on a very comfy pillow that was breathing? Harry looked up to see Draco staring at him lovingly.

"Well, look who decided to finally wake up." Draco said jokingly.

"Hey you try being changed into a Vampire and see how long you sleep!" Harry said sittng up.

"I don't have too, I was born one." Draco said laughing.

"Oh Hardy Har Har, shut the hell up." Harry said turning away from Draco.

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry, come here." Draco said pulling Harry closer. "Would you like to look at yourself, you look Hot." Draco said.

"Sure." Harry said. Draco stood up, pulling Harry with him, then walked over to the bathroom to show Harry what he looked like. Harry was speachless, he had short midnight black hair that was spiked and had dark blue highlights, his eyes were a golden yellow.

"So what do you think?" Draco asked.

"Hades." Harry whispered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I look like Hades." Harry asked.

"Who's Hades?" Draco asked getting jealous.

"No one." Harry muttered.

"Would you like your name to be Hades?" Draco asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, since people believe Harry is dead, you can change your name." Draco said resting his chin on Harry's head.

"Yeah, I'll be Hades." Harry said.

"Oh, yeah that Reminds me, you want to go to your funeral, or should I say Harry's Funeral?" Draco asked.

"That would be fine, but can I get some new clothes?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the funeral is in a week." Draco said.

"Perfect." Harry purred.

----------------------

Ron and Hermione were huddled together, they were blaming themselves. If they had only believed Harry, he would still be alive. Ron looked up and saw Draco whispering something to a boy with short midnight black hair that was spiked and had dark blue highlights, his eyes were a golden yellow, the boy was wearing lose fitting pants that had many pockets, a tight black shirt, black fishnet fingerless gloves, and black ad red cons, all in all you could tell the boy was goth. The boy laughed at what Draco had said, and Ron saw pearly white teeth. "What the hell is he doing here?" Ron asked.

"Who?" Hermione asked looking around whipping her tears away.

"Malfoy" Ron growled out. He then stomped over to Draco and the mystery boy, followed by Hermione. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked as soon as they got to them.

"Paying my respects, what do you think?" Draco asked trying to look inocent. Ron glared at him, and Draco's arms shot up like Ron was holding a gun to him. "Alright you got me I did it, don't shoot." Draco said, and the mystery boy laughed.

"Cut the act Malfoy, we know you never liked Harry, so why are you here?" Harmione asked.

"Alright, I confess, I didn't come here to pay respect to dirt, I came here to show off my fine-ass boyfriend to you so you can see what a person with good tast dates." Draco said throwing his arm around the mystery boy's shoulders. "This is Hades, he's going to be transfering to Hogwarts this year, and no you can't have him." Draco said then walked off leading Hades with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vamp Love**

**Summary-**

Harry is abused by his family, even though he told everyone they don't believe him. He is forced to act like the hero that everyone wants to destroy the Evil Dark Lord. Harry just wants to be a normal teenage boy, or as normal a teenage wizard can get. He runs away one night after his uncle rapes him. He finds someone that can help him, but he has to decide if he wants to take the big leap from human to vampire. Evil Harry, Vampires, Mates,abuse, sexual content, Rated M.

* * *

**Hello there, I am Darkest Petal. I am here to remind you that Harry changed his name to Hades, and I would also like to tel you that Hades means 'Dark' I will be introducing some new people. I hope you like it, please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter four-**

The loud whistle from the train told every student that wasn't on the train to hurry up and get on, because once the train leaves it ain't coming back. Hermione and Ron were trying to find a compartment, but that is hard to do when every five steps someone stops you to pay their respects. Finally after over an hour they found a compartment that was occupied by one boy who was digging in his trunk. "Lets see if he'll let us sit with him." Hermione said then opened the door, the boy didn't even turn around.

"What do you want?" the boy asked, "Come to look at the new kid?" Hermione and Ron were shocked.

"No, we just wanted to see if we could sit with you." Ron said. The boy finally turned around to show them cold yellowish-green eyes.

"A-all of the other compartments are full." Hermione said then stuck out her hand, the boy's eyes flew to her hand. "I'm. . ." she started but never finished.

"Hermione Jean Granger, muggle born, top of ever single class that you are in, can you say yawn, you're a book worm. During the first year you helped that weakling Harry Potter get the Sorcerer's Stone, during second year you help the weakling find out what was in the Chamber, during third year you help save Sirius Black by using a Time Turner, and last year the Prophet started saying that you and the weakling were secrete lovers." The boy said then turned his eyes away from a shocked Hermione to Ron. "And you're Ronald Bilius Weasley the youngest boy in your family. Your oldest brother Charley works in Romania with dragons. Last year you were jealous of that weakling Harry because his name flew out of the Goblet of Fire, and of course you didn't believe him when he tried to explain that he didn't put his name in the Goblet, but then again you guys never believed him. During first year the only way you helped Harry was by playing wizards chest, during second year the only way you helped the weakling is by going into the forest with him meeting Argot the huge ass spider, you didn't really do anything in third year or last year. You have a huge crush on Hermione." The boy looked back to Hermione, "Have I forgotten anything."

"H-how do you know all this?" Ron asked.

"I looked everyone at this school up." The boy said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I was raised to never trust anyone." the boy said then turned back to his trunk, "Sit if you want."

"Oh, um, thank you, uh. . ." Hermione said looking at Ron for help.

"What was your name again?" Ron asked.

"I never told you my name." The boy said and Hermione saw the initals 'H.S.' on the boy's trunk. "But my boyfriend did, at the funeral." the boy said and Hermione gasped.

"You're Hades, aren't you?" Hermione asked and the boy turned to her and bowed.

"Hades Slytherin, heir to the Slytherin throne, at your service." The boy said. When the boy stood back up he saw the Hatred in Ron's eyes. "Aw, come on now, don't judge me before you know me." Hades said, his trunk closed itself and put itself up. "Wandless magic, everyone in my family can do it." He said as though he was talking about the weather. The compartment door opened and a girl with long black hair with neon green streaks, she had light pink eyes.

"Hade, help me!" She yelled running into his arms.

"Melusine, what did you do this time?" Hades asked the girl, she gave a mock hurt look.

"How could you think that I -your sweet little sister- did something." suddenly Ginny ran into the compartment covered in red paint and pissed off.

"Where the hell is that bitch?" Ginny asked, she saw her in Hades's arms. "There you are bitch!"

"Save me Hade!" Melusine said to Hades who was trying not to laugh, but wasn't doing a very good job.

"Ginny, what happened?" Ron asked running over to her.

"Well, this bitch here dumped red paint all over me." Ginny yelled pointing to Melusine.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, ask her." Ginny yelled.

"I only did it because you were talking bad about by big brother!" Melusine yelled "You called him a fag!"

"Yeah and, he is a fagot ain't he? He loves to suck on them cocks don't 'e?" Ginny asked. She glared at Melusine, "And I'll bet you all the money in the world that your cock sucking brother is as ugly as you." She said then her eyes went to Hades who was holding Malusine back (But to Ginny it looked like he was holding her in a protective hold). "And who are you? Her boyfriend? Why don't you leave her and come and be my boyfriend, I'll make it worth your while."

"No sorry, I'm her older cock sucking brother. And I don't think my boyfriend likes you hitting on me." Hades said. During Ginny's little speech no one but Hades noticed Draco coming in or Hades's eyes changing from yellowish-green to dark green. Draco took this as his cue to make his entrance. He shoved passed Ginny and up behind Hades where he wrapped his arms around him.

"Yes Weasleyet, I really don't like you hitting on _my _boyfriend." Draco said then kissed Hades's neck to make his point, Ginny's mouth was wide open.

"Let me introduce myself." Hades walked out of Draco's and over to Ginny taking her hand, "Hades Slytherin, the heir to the Slytherin throne, at your service." And Ginny hit the ground.

* * *

**Hello, it's me again. This is all for now, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it is so short, but I seemed to have caught Writers block, if any of you have an idea fill free to pass it over to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vamp Love**

**Summary-**

Harry is abused by his family, even though he told everyone they don't believe him. He is forced to act like the hero that everyone wants to destroy the Evil Dark Lord. Harry just wants to be a normal teenage boy, or as normal a teenage wizard can get. He runs away one night after his uncle rapes him. He finds someone that can help him, but he has to decide if he wants to take the big leap from human to vampire. Evil Harry, Vampires, Mates,abuse, sexual content, Rated M.

* * *

**Hello, it's me again, sorry about the long wait. I am here to tell you that if you have a character you wish to be in this story please email me at Darkrose_411** ** Yahoo. com** **and tell me I will try my best to put him or her in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5-**

"Let me introduce myself." Hades walked out of Draco's and over to Ginny taking her hand, "Hades Slytherin, the heir to the Slytherin throne, at your service." And Ginny hit the ground. Suddenly the compartment door opened and a handsome boy with shoulder length brown hair with blond streaks and ice blue eyes walked in he looked down at the fallen Weasely then looked up to Hades in mock anger.

"Now Hades I told you not to have that second Burrito, you know what they do to you. And now because you just had to have that second burrito this poor girl had to pay the price." the boy got down on his knees made a touched his forehead, his belly button, and his shoulders making a cross then put his hands together making him look like he was praying. "Dear lord let this poor soul find rest and please, please forgive my foolish cousin for his need of that second burrito, Amen." **((A/N: I mean no disrespect for those of you who are Christians. When my Oma (grandma) found this and read this she took out her bible prayed for forgiveness for what I had wrote and for what she was about to do and used the bible to slap the hell out of me with my brother, sister, father and mother got one hell of a good laugh at that. Who knew the Lord's words could hurt one person so much, I am now scared of the bible. And only god knew why that old bible thumbing grandmother was reading a yaoi (Guy on Guy) anyways)) **the boy stood and and everyone who wasn't a Weasely or a Granger busted out laughing.

"Ace Shut up, you know I only had one, and a half. This pig eat the other half." Hades said pointing to his sister, who -once again- mocked hurt.

"You know I am not a pig, I and a hog." Melusine said and the laughter got louder. Hades suddenly stopped laughing making everyone else stop laughing, he turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I have but one question for you. Do you honestly want to sit with me now?" he asked. Hermione and Ron picked up Ginny and ran out of the compartment. Ace looked to Hades with a smile on his face.

"I'll take that as a 'Hell yes Hades we would love to sit with you'." He said then started to laugh again.

"Smart ass." Hades said.

"I try." Ace said.

-------------------------

When the train got to the station, everyone on the train knew about what happened between the three new students and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. And when the three new students stepped off the train every Slytherin started to applaud them. "Wow, news travel fast at this school." Melusine said as all three of them took a dramatic bow.

"Told you." Hades whispered so only they could hear him.

"First years over 'ere!" came the voice of Hagrid.

"What if we are transfers?" Hades called. Hagrid looked confused for a second.

"You three will 'ave to come with mey." Hargrid said. The three transfer students shrugged and followed that half giant to the docks and filled into the small boats.

"What's in this lake?" A first year asked, she just so happened to be in Hades's boat.

"Mermaids, squid like creatures, and other dangerous creatures that will happily drown you if you fall in." Hades told her and gave her a gengtle push, but made sure she didn't fall in. She screamed when she thought she was about to fall in, but in reality, Hades was making sure she wasn't any where close to the water.

"You there, stop that." Hagrid yelled.

"Aye aye sir!" ace yelled. Making some of the first years laugh.

"Well, they're going to be in Slytherin." Hades muttered to himself.

--------------------

Finally they got to the castle, and no one was pushed into the lake to be drowned. They made their way up the staircase to find Professor Mcgonagal waiting at the head of the stairs. "Please form a line, you three in the very back." She said pointing to the trasnfer student.

"Ma'am yes ma'am. What ever you say ma'am!" Ace called as if he was in the arm. Hades lightly slapped him, "What?" Hades asked.

"She looks like she will eat you." Hades loudly whispered so McGonagal would hear him. She rolled her eyes and lead the students into the Great Hall, all the first years were in awe at the ceiling. "It's not really the ceiling, it's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it in _Hoqwarts, A History._" he said sounding just like Hermione when she was in first year, as they past her at her table. She turned around and looked at Hades, shock written all over her face. Hades gave her a little sarcastic wave, while Ace blew her a sarcasic kiss. McGonagal lead the group of first years and three transfer students to a stool that held an old looking hat. "Oo, aw." Hades whispered to the other two in a sarcastic way. "Watch as the magical hat starts to sing."

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
__But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The sorting hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong to Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
A unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those wit and learning  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst in to applause as the hat finished his song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quiet and still again. McGonagal unrolled a piece of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said and was about to call the first name when someone yelled.

"WHO EVER FUCKING THOUGHT THAT IS FUCKING DEAD!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Vamp Love**

**Summary-**

Harry is abused by his family, even though he told everyone they don't believe him. He is forced to act like the hero that everyone wants to destroy the Evil Dark Lord. Harry just wants to be a normal teenage boy, or as normal a teenage wizard can get. He runs away one night after his uncle rapes him. He finds someone that can help him, but he has to decide if he wants to take the big leap from human to vampire. Evil Harry, Vampires, Mates,abuse, sexual content, Rated M.

* * *

**Chapter 6-**

"WHO EVER FUCKING THOUGHT THAT IS FUCKING DEAD!!!" Ace yelled as he latched onto his cousin. "No one will touch him!!"

"Ace get the fuck off me" Hades said. Ace looked down to come face to face with two pitch black eyes, Ace quickly let go of Hades and backed away gulping. "Now apologize for stoping the sorting."

"S-sorry." Ace said.

"Now can we continue?" Hades asked.

"Um, Hades?" Melusine asked.

"What?"

"Did you eat before we left?" she asked.

"Of course I did, do you honestly think that I would be stupid enough not to eat knowing I would be around people and risk exposing us?" Hades asked in a cold tone.

"Okay, sorry I asked." Melusine said then turned to face the front of the group made that her brother would use that tone with her.

"Alice Airtwerp." McGonagall called.

"Gryffindor." Hades whispered to Ace.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat yelled, and Ace looked at him shocked.

"Terry Bumbletwit."

"Slytherin" Hades whispered.

"Slytherin." the Hat yelled

"How do you do that?" Ace whispered.

"How do you read peoples mind?" Hades whispered back.

"James Clodpin."

"Hufflepuff" Hades said.

"Jove Ramachandra"

"Gryffindor" Hades said. This continued until all the first years had been sorted and the three transfer students were still standing.

"What house will I be in?" Melusine asked and Hades gave her a look that said do you really have to asked that. "Just wondering."

"You'll be in Gryffindor." Hades said seriously.

"What! That can't be." Melusine said. "You lie!"

"Ace Lancelot"

"Ravenclaw" Hades whispered to Melusine and she gasped.

"Slytherin" the hat said and Hades smirked.

"I'm not going to be in Gryffindor am I?" Melusine asked.

"Hades Slytherin." the whole Hall stopped moving once they heard the name.

"Sorry hun, I got to go." Hades said then sat on the stool.

'_**So your back again?**_' The hat asked inside his head.

'Yup' Hades thought.

'_**Your ready to be where your belong this time?**_'

'Yes' Hades thought.

"Slytherin." The hat called

"Are you sure I don't belong in Gryffindor?" Hades asked as he hopped off the stool.

"Shut up and sit down." the hat said.

"Shut up before I tell everyone you were but someone in the wrong house." Hades said and the hat gulped.

"Melusine Slytherin."

"Slytherin" the hat yelled.

"I'm going to hurt you Hades!" Melusine called. And the hall heard the deep laugh that belonged to Hades.

* * *

"Hey Draco have you seen Hades?" Ace asked as he walked down the stairs to the common room. Draco who was reading on his chair right next to the fire looked up, and all the girls in the room swooned.

"Yeah, he said he was going to see Serv, and would be right back." Draco said then continued reading.

"Oh, do you know about what?" Ace said as he slumped into the love seat.

"Hey guys! Where is Hades?" Melusine asked as she ran down the stairs into the common room and sat on Ace's lap. The girls cooed and the guys groaned thinking she was taken.

"He is with Serv." Draco said never taking his eyes off of his book.

"Whatcha reading?" Melusine asked.

"Vampire History." Draco said turning the page.

"Oo, siunds good." Ace said.

"No not really." Draco said. The door opened and Hades walked in his eyes were a golden yellow, he walked over to Draco took the book out of his hands sat on his lap then placed the book back in his hands. "Well hello to you too." Draco said as Hades snuggled into Draco's chest.

"Mm." Hades said.

"Tired?" Ace asked.

"Mm" Hades said

"Mad?" Melusine asked.

"Mm" Hades said.

"Hungry?" Draco asked.

"Mm" Hades said.

"What's wrong?" the three of them asked.

"What? I can't cuddle with you with out there beeing something wrong? Fine be that way?" Hades said the stood up. "Who wants to cuddle with me?" he asked and held his arms out, everyone in the room faught to get into Hades's arms when he was suddenly pulled down into Draco's lap. "Oh so now you want to cuddle with me, sorry but I don't feel like cuddling any more." Hades said then walked up the stairs to the boy's dormatry.

"Him and his mood swings." Ace muttered.

"Shut up, something is up with him, aren't you worried?" Melusine asked.

"Yes I'm worried but I know he can handle it himself, like he always does." Ace said.

"Oh that reminds me, what was up with that yell to day in the Great Hall?" Draco aske.

"I heard Ginny think about pulling him into a secluded area and rape him." Ace said getting angry again.

"That won't happen, not wile I'm around." Draco growled.

"Dragon Get Your Ass Up Here Now!" Hades called from the stairs.

"Coming!" Draco yelled putting his bookmark in.

"Not yet you ain't!" Hades yelled, Draco's eyes got wide, then he got a huge smile on his face.

"Oh you don't feel like cuddling yet you want to have sex?" Draco asked.

"Keep taking your sweet ass time and I'll find someone else!!" Hades yelled.

"Anyone touches you I'll skin them a live!!!" Draco yelled running up the stairs.

"Then get your ass up here!!" Hades yelled everyone heard the door slam then felt a silence charm go up.

"Well, there is never a dull moment with those two around." Ace said. "I'm going to go visit Serv." he said standing up making Melusine fall onto her ass.

"You could have warned me!!" Melusine said glaring up at her cousin.

"I did, you just did hear it." Ace said then walked out of the common room followed by Melusine.

"You you guys may not want to go up there for a while." Melusine said before she left, when the door shut everyone looked wide eyed at each other.

* * *

**So this is it for now, I will try to update sooner okay!**


End file.
